


A Face in the Mirror

by Glow_Cloud



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Confrontations, Cracked Mirrors, Depression, Fear, Gen, Jekyll and Hyde, Jekyll and Hyde effect, Jekyll and Hyde parody, MPD, Mention of Zelda, Mirrors, Multiple Personalities, Parody, Potions, Punching, Self Confidence Issues, Song Parody, Talking Link, Transformation, Violence, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud/pseuds/Glow_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has split personalities of Link and Dark Link. His transformations into Dark Link have gotten more and more frequent. Dark Link/Link confrontation. Link does TALK in this fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Link does TALK in this fanfic. Partly based off the song "Confrontation" from the Jekyll and Hyde musical. This fanfic does mention Zedla, however that is the extent of her prescence in it.

-Link POV-

 

I paced in my room, thoughts wandering through my skull. It had happened again. These transformations had been occurring more and more frequently. I hated it. Being forced to turn into that monster.... Dark Link. I turned around and opened up a cabinet, taking out a small vial of black liquid. Zelda had told me only to use this in desperate times. I think this qualifies as a desperate time. I uncorked the vial, and quickly drank it. It has a bitter, salty taste. It left a strange feeling in my mouth and felt warm going down the gullet.

Deep inside, I knew this was now over. The horrid, destructive, sorry tale of Dark Link. And everyone that had died… Well… That can’t be fixed now. This was such a tragedy… All the evil that came with these transformations into Dark Link… Dark Link had successfully killed every ounce of good I had ever done or had stood for. This begs the question, Am I a good man? Am I a mad man? I suppose that the line between these two is very fine…

I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water into my face. I had to stop thinking about him. This was over now and that’s all that mattered. But no matter how hard I tried to tear my thoughts away from my Darker self, they kept returning to that exact topic. Am I good or bad? I don’t know anymore… I ran my finger through my hair and sighed. Such a fine line… I looked up into the mirror, and to my surprise and absolute horror, the face I say was not my own. It was Dark Link.

I reached up and touched my face. I was still myself. I looked into the mirror at Dark Link. “Begone! You have no place in this world anymore!” I shouted, putting as much courage as I could into those words.

Dark Link smirked and chuckled evilly “Did you really think that I would let you go?” He smirked again. “Did you think I would ever set you free”

I stepped back, momentarily confused. “But… The potion…”

This only amused Dark Link further “If you thought that was going to work, I’m sad to say it isn’t so.” I could feel his amusement growing as a took another step back. “You will never get away from me” he stated with that evil smik.

I growled slightly at this, he couldn’t control me anymore, and even if he tried I wouldn’t let him. This was my life to live, not his to tamper with. I summoned up my courage and narrowed my eyes. “You say that yet all that you are is a face in the mirror! If I close my eyes then you’ll disappear!”

This only appeared to amuse him further as he let out a small laugh “I’m what you face when you face in the mirror! As long as you live I will still be here!”

I growled again ”All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream!” I pulled a small dagger out of my belt. This ended now. “I shall end this demon dream!” I shouted before throwing the dagger at the mirror, shattering it.

I put the dagger back into my belt, and turned to leave, only to feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, only to come fast to face with Dark Link, only this time he hand a physical form. He smirked slightly. “This is not a dream, my little naive friend! And it will never end!” He smirked and walks closer to me. “This nightmare goes on, on on! I a m here to stay, no matter what you may pretend! And I’ll flourish long after you’re gone!”

I pulled out my dagger, prepared to kill this beast. “Soon you will die! My memories will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!” I lunged at him with the dagger clenched it my hand.

He laughed, and easily dodged my attack, grabbing the dagger from me and pressing it into my throat. “You can’t control me! In case you’ve forgotten I live deep inside you!” He pressed the dagger against my neck harder, and leaned in to whisper into my ear “Each day you feel me devour your soul.”

I jumped back, and produced a new dagger. “I don;t need you to survive like you need me… I’ll become whole as you dance with death!” I lunged at him again, successfully stabbing him in the upper chest. “And I’ll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!”

Dark Link yanked the dagger out of his chest, they hole slowly closing. He let out a long evil laugh. “I’ll live inside you forever!”

I stumbled back “No!”

“With Satan himself by my side!”

“NO!”

“And I know that now and forever they’ll never be able to separate us!”

I was starting to get desperate and raised the dagger again. My voice was trembling, renouncing any claim of courage I had previously held. “Can’t you see… It’s over now. It’s time to die!”

He smirked and continued laughing. “Impudent boy! It will not be me who dies, only you!”

I suddenly got an idea, and looked down at the dagger in my hand. “If I die…” I looked Dark Link in the eyes. “Then you die too!” I raised the dagger, positioning it over my heart.  

His eyelid twitched. I started to smirk internally but my hopes were shattered as he started to smirk again. “You’ll die in me. I’ll be you!”

I lost the grip on my dagger, and it clattered loudly on the ground. “Damn you… Set me free!”

He laughed and took a step closer. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Can’t you see…? You are me!”

I grabbed my head, covering my ears. “NO! Deep inside…”

He smirked. “I am pure. You are dark”

I slowly looked up, taking my hands off my ears. “No… Never!”

He smirked, his eyes glowing red “Yes. Forevor!”

I lunged for my dagger, picking it up and holding it tightly. “God damn you! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!” I plunged the dagger into my heart and collapsed on the ground, blood pooling around me. My vision starting to fade.

Dark Link bent down and whispered into my ear “I’ll see you there, Link”

I croaked out “N-Never…” as my vision faded completely to black.

 


End file.
